Simon Says
by SitOnMyNoFace
Summary: Open your mind and take a walk on the darker side of sexuality as Simon reveals his desire to concur Marceline into submission. Being the daredevil that she is, the vampire queen is more than happy to take this darker side of Simon for a test run. Read on as the two lovers push boundaries and explore each others sexuality. Contains BDSM.


**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is the property of Peddleton Ward, Cartoonetwork, and Frederator. I do not own the rights.**

 **Warning!: This fiction contains intense BDSM. Contains torture and humiliation.**

 **AN: I'm going to put it in caps for you this time. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE NOT INTO SIMON BEING SHIPPED WITH MARCELINE! It's been very evident that some people aren't mature enough to handle this pairing. Let me make a few things clear. I am a woman and I project myself onto Marceline not Simon. Not that it should matter. Simon and Marceline are two consenting adults in my stories. Also I will not be silenced! I am well within my creative right. I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews for my other story. I am unfortunately not going to do a loli one. Not because I have anything against loli, but because I can't picture Simon being into that. Feel free to write your own though. Please let me know what you think about this one. Review and favorite.**

Simon stood before Marceline in a midnight blue cape, a black tunic and a pair of matching pants. He looked menacing somehow. "Take off your clothes," he comanded.

"Umm, okay!" She gave him a skeptical look. She shed her sweater and shook her hair free before tossing it. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and slid them from her hips. The only clothing she had left was her underwear. "How do you like me now, daddy?" she struck a sexy pose and winked at him.

"Put your wrists together," he told her.

"Um! Like this?" She put her wrists together as if she was under arrest.

"Just like that. Be still," he had begun to fasten a rope around her wrists. He wove them together until her wrists were bound.

"Whoa! What are you up to?" Marceline smirked.

"You'll see," he took the end of the rope and tossed it up high, latching it to the icy hook above. He pulled the rope until her arms were above her head. He tied the rope securely. He straightened up and walked towards her, reaching for something beneath his cloak. He grabbed her face and made her look him in the eyes. He brandished a bull whip that he had beneath his cloak.

"Kinky," she smirked.

"Let's play a game," he smirked at her. "We're going to play Simon says. Every time you mess up you get this," he cracked the whip at the floor.

"I like where this is going," Marceline cocked an eyebrow.

He leaned in to kiss her, "Kiss me," he commanded her. She started to then recoiled. "Simon says stick your tongue out."

"Nh!" Marceline stuck her tongue out.

"More."

She extended her tongue as far as it would go. He cracked his whip at her bare leg. "Aghh!" She screamed in pain. A cut appeared on her calve. Her skin regenerated and her cut was healed. He licked her tongue and sucked on it. "Nehh!" she moaned with her tongue out. His tongue slithered inside of her mouth and he kissed her. He pressed his tongue inside of her mouth as far as it would go. She choked on it. She forced herself not to cough. He withdrew his tongue.

"Mm, good girl," he purred. "Simon says withdraw your tongue."

She did as he said. She coughed and gasped for breath.

"Simon says spread your legs."

Marceline scooted her feet apart.

"Wider," he commanded.

She went wider. He cracked the whip on her hip. "Agh!" She screamed in pain. Her legs closed as she flinched.

"No, no. I said spread them," he parted her thighs with the hilt of his whip.

"You're into some freaky biz, Simon," Marceline taunted him.

"Silence!" he shouted.

"Whoohoo," Marceline cocked a goofy smile.

"Heh!" he smirked. "Simon says that you may be quite."

"She stuck her tongue out at him."

"Simon says bite your lip."

She bit her lip in a cute flirtatious way.

"Simon says bite it harder," he narrowed his eyes at her.

She looked at him nervously as she bit her lip harder.

"Harder! Harder! Simon says so," he gave her a crazed demented look as he grabbed her face.

She bit down harder, almost breaking the skin. He could feel her body shiver as he pressed himself against her.

"Harder," he purred.

She bit her lip until it bled. He cracked the whip on her leg again. "Nehh!" she ended up biting down even harder from the pain.

He chuckled darkly. "Does this please you, my pet?" He stuck his hand down her panties and started fingering her. "Huh!" he gasped with wide eyes as his fingers maneuvered in and out of her glazed vagina. "You're really wet. This is turning you on, isn't it? Simon says tell him the truth."

"You caught me! I'm a total masochist," she smiled with a bruised bottom lip.

"You're such a dirty little slut. Say it. Say 'I'm Daddy's little slut,' Simon commands you."

"I'm Daddy's little slut," she mimicked.

"Simon can't hear you. He thinks that you should speak up."

"I'm Daddy's little slut!" she yelled as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh yes you are. No slut is complete without something hard inside of her. Don't you agree, Marci?"

"Yes, daddy," she trembled as the words escaped her mouth.

"This will do," he stuck the hilt of his whip through the side of her panties and penetrated her with it.

"Uhh!" she moaned as he moved the blunt item in and out of her.

"You really are a filthy little slut. Look at you! Anything would turn you on," he insulted her. As she lubed up more he stuck the hilt in deeper. He moved it in and out of her quickly.

"Uhhh! More! I want more," Marceline whined.

"Just what is it that you want, my dove? Simon wants you to elaborate."

"I want your throbbing dick inside of me," she whined.

"Oh ho, you naughty girl! Simon is pleased with your explanation. Simon wants to know when you're going to come."

"Uhh! Uhh! Ahhh! It feels so good!" she moaned. "Mmm, ohhh," she whined. She writhed around as her vaginal walls contracted around the hilt.

"You're getting tight."

"Mmm, Simon!" She called to him as she came. She trembled as he removed the hilt from her.

He clicked his teeth in disapproval, and shook his head. "What a shame. You can't follow one simple command. I'm going to punish you most severely," he cracked the whip.

Marceline flinched and closed her eyes tightly at the noise. She opened her eyes slowly. He did not hit her. Her gaze wondered until she found it on the floor next to her.

He chuckled darkly. "You'll wish that I hit you," he gave her a devious smile. He powered on a bullet at its maximum speed and approached her with it. "Simon says be still," he whispered in her ear as he placed the device on her clit.

"Uhhhh!" She moaned as it sent tingling sensations through her body.

"Oh you can scream all that you want. Just don't move," he smirked.

"Mmm," she tucked her lips with a sorry look. Sweat dripped down her face as she fought the urge to spontaneously lash around. He kept tricking her over and over again. There was no way she was giving in to his little game. The feeling intensified and her skin began to crawl. She would have given anything to be able to move. He held the bullet on a very sensitive spot. "Mmm, right there, Simon!" She gave a weak whine. He indulged her and remained in place. She trembled as her entire body rebelled against her. The surges of ecstasy that he was giving her was so intense that she wanted to dance like a puppet on a piece of string.

"You're being very stubborn," he pressed the piece of vibrating plastic against the bone.

"Uhhh!" she screamed. She wanted for this to be over. The feelings he had given her were splendid and she wanted to let loose. He reached her in such a way that she lost it. She yelled out as her body manipulated itself on the inside. Her breaths quickened and she moaned loudly as her body experienced a wave of pleasure. "I'm coming Simon!" she screamed as she came to her climax. "Uhh!" she moaned as she spilled out on the floor.

"Good girl. You managed not to move at all. Now let's switch things up a bit," he removed his toy from her and replaced it with a vibrator.

"Please, no more," she begged between breaths.

"This is it, I assure you. You'll have what you desire. All you have to do is come one more time. However that's going to be your responsibility," he turned it on a low setting and wedged it up inside of her. "Simon says that you may move in any way to get yourself off. Of course you'll remain bound. Go on then. Put on a good show for your dear Simon," he stepped back.

Marceline wiggled around a bit to get a feel for the machine that she had inside of her. Her hands were useless, but she could still move her legs around although she was a bit wobbly. She clenched her thighs together to somewhat get a grip on the device. Her underwear seemed to keep it in place for the most part, but the button was at the end of it. If she wasn't careful she could accidentally shut it off. She grinded her hips against the device, moving it around inside of her.

"Atta girl. Yes, move them hips. That should do it," Simon chimed in.

She had forgotten that he was watching her. This was really embarrassing. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked her hips. A pleasant sensation struck her as she hit a good spot. She stayed with it.

"This is kind of dull. Why don't you sing a song for me?"

"What?!" she gave him an odd look.

"Simon says sing," he smirked.

Marceline started free-styling a tune, as most people knew that was a specialty of hers.

"I thought I knew you. Thought that you were a bit of a wimp.

Now that I know better, I know that you're into some freaky biz.

I think that I get your deal and it turns out that... you're sick like me.

You're an old man that wants control. I don't know if I should stay with you or should I go?

Tell me Simon, what should I do? What even am I to you because I don't know and I'm so confused.

You are my dearest friend. Are you my father like none I've ever had?

Did you give me comfort whenever I was sad?

Were you my brother and did you have my back? I think not!

Now that you're here and you want to be my lover. Though it's a little weird, I guess that I'm down for it.

Daddies and daughters don't make good lovers, but I've aged a thousand years and forty is a small number.

Like a month in a vast year. People have birthdays months apart all of the time.

Even if it is a little weird, I guess I could stay and do whatever Simon says."

Simon gave her a sorry look, "Do you really think that this is weird?"

"You're breaking character," Marceline gave him a smug look.

"Right!" he straightened up. "Have you came yet, my darling?" he approached her.

"Yeah, like forever ago. Can you let me down now?"

"Yes," he untied her wrists. She collapsed to the floor in front of him. She lied there, shivering. Simon walked over to her and crouched down. He gently caressed the back of her head. "I know what you need. And you will have it, that is a promise. But you're going to have to work for it," he smirked as he grabbed her by the hair. He tossed her head away from his grip and stood upright. "Simon says beg," he looked at her with a thirsty look.

"Yes, daddy," she gave an evil smile as she rose to her feet. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh, Simon!" she moaned as she leaned her wight on him. She nuzzled his chest. "Won't you please give it to me?" she whispered in his ear before licking it. She clung to the back of his head beneath his hair. "I've been a good girl. I even sung a song for you," she kissed him. He really wanted to give in to her. He had been way passed that point almost into savagery. He couldn't let her win. She was going to play his game. He shoved her away.

"Oh, no! You're not getting off that easily."

"You're so mean," she pouted. "What do you want from me?" she dimmed her eyes as she whispered to his lips. She kissed him on the lips in an enticing way. She tilted his head up and kissed his neck.

"Uhh," he moaned softly as she trailed down to his collarbone. "Ugh!" He gasped as she rubbed his crotch.

"You're so hard. I want you inside of me, daddy. I feel like I could die without it," she whispered in his ear. Between her naughty whispers and her firm grip on him he was begining to lose it. He had to calm himself down. He had to be patient. He smoothed her hair back to get a grip on himself. She kissed him on the lips again.

"My sweet, Simon," she tossed his hair to the side. "Now it's my turn to make you scream," she whispered deviously. He tried to keep his reaction to himself, but he twitched beneath her grip. She keeled before him. She pulled down his pants and he stood at attention. She licked the tip of his dick and worked him inside of her mouth.

"Uhh!" He gasped and shivered as he penetrated her soft lips into her hot wet mouth. "Mm, my sweet little Marci," he ran his fingers nervously through her hair. "Ahhh!" he moaned as she sneaked in a little tongue action. She pulled him out a bit and sucked hard on his tip. His legs started to get wobbly as the tingling sensation made him weak. He planted himself firmly to the ground. He continued to smooth her hair back. It was the only thing that he could do to calm himself. She squeezed the pulsing organ at the base as she worked her mouth on the tip. "You look so pretty when you're at my mercy," he purred. Marceline's eyes flickered for a moment as if she had been issued a challenge. She worked him deeper inside of her mouth until nothing was left. "Ughh!" he gasped as she worked him in and out of her mouth. It was he who was at her mercy. He wanted so badly just to give in and let go. He gripped her hair tightly to try and get a grip on himself. "Alright," he started as the contents of her warm moist mouth massaged his sensitive nerves. "Enough!" he pushed her off of him.

"Can I have it now, daddy?" It wasn't so much a question as it was her teasing him.

"Yes," he said between breaths. She stood upright. She pressed herself against him as she kissed him passionately. He reached behind her to unsnap her bra. He moved the loose straps from her arms and groped her breast. He walked her over to his bed as they kissed. He laid her down on the bed and climbed over her. He kissed down her neck to her chest. He slid her underwear off of her and positioned himself to enter her. "Ughh! You're so tight," he forced himself inside of her.

"Uhhh! Yes, give it to me!" she brought him closer to her. He slammed into her hard. She fell back onto the pillow, moaning uncontrollably. "Uh! Harder!" she cried out. She yelled with his every thrust.

He caught her by surprise with a growl as he leaned in close to her. He pulled her hair and said, "You want hard, I'll show you hard." He yanked her hair as he savagely fucked her.

"Uh! Simon, it hurts!" she screamed. He was really getting into dominating her. Keeping her at his mercy was the most arousing thing that he had ever experienced. Her muscles clenched around him as it gushed. She was really into his abuse. Marceline loved him taking control of her. It was a dark side that she never would have thought he had. It was so thrilling that gave her an adrenaline rush.

He held her wrists down, thrusting deeper inside of her. She rocked her body into his as he crashed into her. He hit a spot up inside of her that made her tingle all over. She wanted desperately for him to stay on it. "Uhhh! Simon! Right there!" she moaned.

"It's alright baby girl. I gotcha," he caressed her face.

"Kiss me, Simon," she pleaded with large eyes.

"Yes darling," he kissed her hard as he remained in the same spot. She tangled her fingers in his long soft hair. It reminded her of a cat's fur.

"Uh! Ahhhh!" she tossed her head back into the pillow. Her body was starting to tense up again. "Oh, Simon!" she cried

"Ugh! Come for me baby girl. Come for daddy," he looked at her. His nose touched hers.

"Uhhh! I'm coming daddy!" she dug her claws into his back, bringing him closer to her. Her vaginal muscles squeezed him "Ahhh!" she screamed.

"Oh my god! You're so tight," he squinted as he pushed passed her defenses. She came hard and her body relaxed once more. They both panted to catch their breath. Marceline reached up and kissed him. He rolled off of her and took deep breaths.

"You're not quitting on me?" she danced her fingers across his chest. She started kissing on his neck. She licked and kissed up his neck. She climbed over him and kissed him. "Mmm," she hummed in his mouth as she rubbed him. He reached up and held her face as he kissed her back. "Ahh," she caught her breath, staring intensely into his eyes as she squeezed him.

"Ugh! Sit on it," he whispered.

"I never knew that you were such a bad boy, Simon," she whispered.

"You bring out the monster in me," he kissed her passionately. She lowered herself on him. She rocked on him as she kissed him. She held his face as she kissed his neck. "Ngh," he gasped as he pushed her hair back.

"Mmm, you feel so good inside of me, Simon," she sat back on him and grinded her hips against him. "Uhhh!" she tossed her head back and moaned.

"Uh, Marci! Ride your daddy's cock," he held her ass as he moaned.

"Uhh! Yes daddy!"

He groped her breast. He rubbed her nipple between his index finger and his thumb. "Uh! You have such perfect breasts," he groped her one more time before sucking on her nipple.

"Mmm! Daddy!" Her body started to grow hot as she experienced an intense tingling sensation. "Uhhh! It feels so good, daddy," she whined.

"Ugh! Come for me Marci!" he gripped her by the waist and looked up at her.

"Uhhh! Yes, Simon! Ohh, my love!" she held his head close to her. Her heat burned as she slowly tensed up. "Ahhha!" she cried.

"Uh! Almost there baby girl! Just a little more," he egged her on.

"Oh, Simon! I'm so close!" she clung to him.

"Uh! Fuck yeah," his eyes rolled as he felt her clamp down on him.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she came hard. She paused to catch her breath. She pushed him back on the bed. "Simon, I-I love you. I love you so fucking much! I can't get enough of you," she looked at him with a feral expression.

"The feeling is mutual, honey; believe me," he smirked at her.

"You turn me on so bad," she kissed him aggressively.

"Me too baby girl, me too," he kissed her back passionately. She ran both of her hands through his hair and tugged it as she kissed him.

"I need you, Simon... I need you to dominate me like you did before," she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You want for me to take control of you?" he gave her a serious look.

"Yes!"

"Yes, daddy," he corrected her.

She kissed him rabidly. "Mm, daddy. Punish me," she whined.

He spontaneously grabbed her by the hair, making her yelp. "Do you like it when I hurt you?" he forced her head upward.

"Yes, daddy," she moaned. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out as he drew closer to her. She opened her mouth wide for him. He stuck his tongue inside of her mouth as he kissed her. His tongue slithered against hers, giving her mouth a tingling sensation. He rubbed her cunt up to her clit, distributing her moisture.

"You're fucking soaked, why is that?" he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm always wet for you, daddy," she gave him a thirsty look.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" he whispered as he dug deeper inside of her.

"I love it when my daddy violates me," she tried to kiss him but he held her inches away from his mouth.

"You've been a very bad girl, Marceline," he teased her.

"Uhhh!" she moaned as he gave her a small orgasm. He tossed her on the bed. She started to adjust herself, but he grabbed her hair and buried her face in the sheets.

"Spread those legs apart. Let me see that beautiful cunt," he parted her thighs. He rubbed her. "You're so nice and slick," he shoved his dick inside of her. "Ah, yeah," he moaned as he went in all of the way.

"Uhhh! It's so deep!" she cried. He started working his hips in and out of her. "Harder!" she whined. He grabbed her by the hips and slammed into her hard and fast.

"Ah, fuck!" he yelled.

"Oh yes! More! Daddy give me more," she moaned.

"Oh, Marci!" he moaned.

"Uhh! Simon!" she clawed at the sheets. "Oh, Simon! You're going to make me come!"

"Come for me Marci," he squeezed her ass. "Come for me like a little slut.'

"Uhh! Yes, daddy, yes!" They clicked. He clashed into just the right place. "There! Fuck me there!" she whined.

"Ugh! You like that baby girl?"

"Uhhh! Yes! Fuck me daddy!" she moaned

"Uhh! You feel so good," he slammed into her faster.

"Uhh! Simon! I'm coming!" she yelled.

"Ugh! Fuck yeah!" he pushed passed her as her muscles hugged around him tightly.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she came.

"Uhhh!" he kept going. "Ugh!" he pulled out and came.

"That was amazing," Marceline sighed into the sheets. She climbed into the covers. He crawled in beside her.

"Marci?"

"Hmm?" she looked at him.

"Is this weird? Is us being together like this weird?"

She laughed. "It's way weird! I really dig it though," she smiled.

"I love you so much, Marci," he held her tight.

"Mmm! Simon," she nuzzled his chest. "I love you too."


End file.
